


【美丽喵】Mr.＆Mr. Borel

by aurorasmercy



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurorasmercy/pseuds/aurorasmercy
Summary: 艾默里克和埃斯蒂尼安在任务失败的同时发现了自己的另一半是自己的竞争对手而他们只剩下48小时来除掉对方





	【美丽喵】Mr.＆Mr. Borel

埃斯蒂尼安晨练回到家后，厨房里正传来噼里啪啦的油烟声，他刚从冰箱里拿出一瓶水，那个背对着他的黑发男人就跟后脑勺长了眼睛一样转了过来：  
“刚运动完不要喝冰水，埃斯蒂尼安。”  
他默不作声地翻了个白眼，却老老实实地把手里的矿泉水丢回了冰箱，从冰箱旁边的储粮箱里铲了一勺猫粮，倒在了正在他腿边咪咪叫撒娇的黑猫的食盆里，而后者听到食盆里哗啦作响后便撒开了他的裤脚，圆润的脑袋埋在食盆里，将里头的猫粮咬得咔嚓响。

“白眼狼。”顺手摸了一把油光水滑的黑猫，埃斯蒂尼安嘟囔着站起来，从艾默里克手里接过早餐，看了一眼又皱起眉毛，“怎么又是渡渡鸟煎蛋卷？你已经做三天了。”  
艾默里克解下腰间围裙，将刚加热好的牛奶放在桌子上，一手拍开了埃斯蒂尼安伸过来的手：“去洗手，埃斯蒂尼安，你刚摸过猫。”  
“……”

 

他俩都不太爱在吃饭的时候说话，因而一个早餐时间，房间里都安静极了，只有偶然间碗勺碰撞时发出的叮当声，与艾默里克养的那只胖乎乎的黑猫在他俩脚边蹭来蹭去时撒娇的甜腻叫声。  
解决完早餐后，艾默里克把用过的碟子放在了水池里，把刚烧好的红茶倒进杯子里并加上了满满三勺的桦木糖浆：“我今天有点事要处理，晚上可能会回来晚一点。”  
“哦没事，”埃斯蒂尼安接过他递过来的苹果大口啃了一块，“我公司里也有个项目要忙。”  
“埃斯蒂尼安……”  
“行了行了，你不回来我去伊塞勒那里蹭饭。”  
“…你要迟到了。”  
“……艹。”

目送着埃斯蒂尼安急忙忙的冲出家门，艾默里克吹了一口嘴边的红茶末，轻轻抿了一口，转身又在杯子里加了一勺糖浆。  
如果可以的话，他也不想去上班，不过公司里总有一些棘手的“大麻烦”等着他去处理。

“什么人？资料有没有？”  
埃斯蒂尼安将身上的大衣脱下来丢在沙发上，接过伊赛勒递过来的咖啡：“怎么又有活过来了，天知道我想个借口出差有多难。”  
“怎么，”伊赛勒顺手捡起他刚扔下来的大衣递给手下，吩咐他挂起来，转身又对埃斯蒂尼安打趣道，“你家那位管你那么严的么？”  
在伊赛勒没注意到的地方，埃斯蒂尼安愣了一下，很快又恢复平常，抿了一口咖啡：“没，他也经常出差。所以资料呢？“  
伊赛勒果然被他带走了话题，转身把助手送上来的文件递给了他：“这次的目标不是善茬，有人在跟你抢肉呢。”  
“嗯？”  
埃斯蒂尼安瞥了她一眼，伊赛勒敲了几下键盘，将数据资料放在他面前：“瓦伦丁家的小公子，托尔丹的特助，手里有不少好东西。”  
“杀了还是？”  
“上头意思留活口。”伊赛勒啪地一声把文件丢埃斯蒂尼安桌子上，“撬出他嘴里的东西后就……”  
白发的女人伸手在脖子上划了一下，朝他歪歪嘴：“干净点，最好让外界以为是意外。”

 

“我记得我只做过杀/人的活儿。”艾默里克忍不住又盛了一勺桦木糖浆在杯子里，看得露琪亚直皱眉，趁着他在翻资料把旁边的糖浆罐子挪了开。  
“他是神殿合作方的老大身边的红人，”露琪亚补充道，“他可以死，但是不能活着落在别人手里。”  
“外界消息，尼德霍格他们接下了另一家的单子，要的就是这个人嘴里的资料，警方也在抓捕他。”  
露琪亚把伪造好的证件递给他：“艾默里克，你保护的人可以死，但是只能死在你手下，懂了么？”

“这次任务，只许成功，不许失败。”

埃斯蒂尼安捏着文件夹里目标的照片，看着照片上瘦削的金发男人，将照片在指尖翻转几下，随手插在了自己胸前的口袋里：“明白了。”

 

如果不是事先看过了对方资料，艾默里克一定以为面前的男人只是一个弱不禁风的办公室文员。泽菲兰接过沙里贝尔手里的文件包，拍了拍对方的肩膀，将一旁的格里诺拉过来一起叮嘱了几句。  
艾默里克没有兴趣听他们之间的悄悄话，背着手站在三步远的地方——等到他们出了这扇门便不会这么轻松了，不仅是警方，更要命的是尼德霍格手下的王牌——露琪亚只帮他调查到了对方的代号，其他他一无所知。  
湛蓝的眼睛环视着几个安全出口，在泽菲兰和他的手下们还在说悄悄话的时候，他已经把房间里最快捷的逃生路线规划了一遍。  
“离约定时间还有五分钟，车队到门口了，该出发了，再晚就要封桥了。”耳麦里，露琪亚冷静的声音打断了艾默里克的思绪，他走上前去，轻轻拍了两下泽菲兰的肩膀，示意他离开。  
泽菲兰没说什么，倒是他的两个手下饶有兴趣地看了他好久。  
“开始清理。”这是青年给他的手下最后的指令，随后他紧紧握住手里的文件包，在胸口划了一个十字，与艾默里克离开了这栋大楼。

“想不到你也信仰上帝。”上车的时候艾默里克松了一口气，看了眼对方脖子上的十字架打趣道。  
金发的男人扭过头，刁钻的视线从上到下将艾默里克扫视一遍，又扭回去，嗤笑一声：“没想到你们杀手也会结婚。”  
！  
艾默里克下意识地看了眼自己的左手——空空如也。  
“痕迹。”青年提醒了一声，“看起来你结婚很多年了，怎么，你的妻子就没怀疑过你么？”  
“你再说一句我就把你嘴巴堵上。”

车队离开不过五百米，身后忽然传来一阵轰鸣，伴着热浪袭来。车队也被迫停下，艾默里克下意识地扣住身边人的脑袋让他趴伏在车座上，自己则飞快地扑在了青年背上，替他挡下爆炸带来的冲击。  
“这…发生了什么？”金发的男人被震得脸色发白，侧过身看着后窗，可什么都看不见。  
“露琪亚，调查一下。”艾默里克飞快把手枪打开保险别在腰后，另一手紧紧抓住了身边的人。  
似乎是因为刚才的爆炸，无线电受到了一部分影响，露琪亚的声音在耳麦里显得有些恍惚：“苍穹那栋楼炸了，在你们离开两分钟后，我调一下其他地方的监控看一下……”

下一秒艾默里克就被一股腥热粘稠的液体溅了满脸——他不可思议地扭过头，被自己牢牢抓着手臂的青年此时正蜷缩在血泊里，胸口绽放着妖艳的玫瑰，随着时间的流逝愈发灿烂。  
“FUCK！”  
他用仅仅几秒的时间判断出了杀手的位置，在看到对方准备撤退的身影立马开枪瞄准，可那个瘦削的背影似乎长了后眼一样，在他刚刚开枪的瞬间立马飞扑到一旁，在草丛里翻了几圈后消失地无影无踪。  
“FUCK！”  
艾默里克活了三十二年，第一次情绪如此失控。

 

“埃斯蒂尼安！”伊赛勒把高跟鞋踩得几乎能跺穿地板，追着白发男人的背影气急败坏，“你他妈居然杀了他？！”  
“你忘了老大交代的了么？要活的！活的！”

埃斯蒂尼安回来后明显心不在焉，他踉踉跄跄穿过拥挤人群，丝毫不在意伊赛勒在他身后还抓着他的腰带，直到把他背后气急败坏的女人一道带进他的办公室后，埃斯蒂尼安突然反手抓住伊赛勒手腕，抓住她手臂把她推在了门上，而伊赛勒，顺着这道力气，正好把办公室的门关死。  
“埃斯蒂尼安！你听没听见我在说什么？”  
“我知道。”埃斯蒂尼安从办公室的便携冰箱里掏出一罐冰啤酒，把自己丢在了办公椅里，宽大的办公椅吱呀一声，带着男人转了半圈，把人转到伊赛勒面前。  
“给我一罐。”  
……  
埃斯蒂尼安又弯腰拿了一罐，丢给了站在办公桌前的女人，在看到伊赛勒拉开封口猛灌一大口啤酒后，他才闷声道：“我在泽菲兰身边看到了艾默里克。”  
下一秒伊赛勒嘴里的啤酒呈抛物线喷洒出来，幸好埃斯蒂尼安早有准备，在她做出这个动作之前右脚一蹬，将办公椅背挡在了自己和伊赛勒之间。  
“我他妈没幻听吧，你说你看到了谁？”

 

“现在不是你生气的时候，”露琪亚把电脑推到艾默里克面前，他身上甚至还沾着泽菲兰身上的血，黑色的卷发被血黏在脸侧，“任务失败了，根据公司规定，你只有48小时解决掉对面那个杀手。”  
她的手指在键盘上敲打几下，把几段模糊的监控视频调出来：“我把你们被伏击的地方附近几个监控调了出来，有几个地方拍下了对方的杀手的侧影，你看——”  
“这些还不够，你记得把苍穹的那栋大楼附近的监控也……”艾默里克没好气的看着屏幕，吩咐露琪亚调查泽菲兰的那群手下，可当他看到屏幕里一闪而过的白色身影时，就像是被按了暂停键一样卡了壳。  
“艾默里克？”露琪亚喊了他几声，见他没有反应，又大了点声，这才把男人的注意力拉回来，“你电话响了。”  
“哦，你先出去吧，去调查下泽菲兰的死因。”艾默里克从抽屉里拿出手机，屏幕上明晃晃地写着埃斯蒂尼安的名字，“喂？有什么事么，埃斯蒂尼安。”  
埃斯蒂尼安的声音在电话那头有点恍惚：“你八点能到家么？我等你回来吃饭。”  
“我看看……”艾默里克把手边的几张纸快速翻动揉乱，过了一会儿回道，“可以，我应该能处理完这些东西。”  
“好，那你想吃什么，别再说渡渡鸟煎蛋卷了。”  
艾默里克抬头，看着屏幕里来回播放的视频，嘴角露出一抹苦笑：“牛排怎么样，再来点蛋奶酒？”  
“有点困难，”埃斯蒂尼安回道，“你知道我的手艺的，不过我可以叫家政来，晚上见。”  
“晚上见，亲爱的。”  
挂掉电话后，艾默里克把手机重新放回了抽屉里，在关上抽屉前犹豫了一下，把里面的婚戒拿了出来，在左手无名指上比划了两下，却没带上去。  
“埃斯蒂尼安……”

 

晚餐有些过于丰盛，餐厅里的灯也有些过于明亮，明亮到照清他俩失血的脸色。  
艾默里克坐在餐桌边，面前的餐碟里放着一块鲜嫩多汁的牛排，旁边点缀着丰盛蔬菜，而埃斯蒂尼安，正抱着装着沙拉的玻璃碗自言自语：“我记得你很喜欢吃西兰花？今晚我多放了一点儿，全给你好了。”  
金属制的餐勺随着白发男人的动作偶尔在餐碟上发出清脆声音，打破了房间里的寂静。艾默里克抬头，正好迎上埃斯蒂尼安有些期待的目光。在这过于炙热的注视下，艾默里克默默拿过刀叉，切了一小块儿牛肉塞进嘴里，咀嚼了很久，却迟迟不肯下咽。  
“是你最喜欢的三分熟，”埃斯蒂尼安看他味如嚼蜡，自顾自切了一大块肉排塞进嘴里，“你以前不是最喜欢三分熟么，今天怎么了？”  
“我觉得……”艾默里克将嘴里咀嚼到软烂的牛肉再一次在嘴里翻搅，突然猛地站起身来，“我去一趟洗手间。”  
在他起身的同时，埃斯蒂尼安也飞快地站起来端过他面前的盘子：“那我再给你加工一下。”

就像是往烧的火热的油锅里洒一把盐，在充满硝烟的暗道里擦亮一根火柴，往日静谧祥和的房间里，战争一触即发。


End file.
